Bastrad Uchiha
by Gmini Keehl
Summary: Pertemuan dengan Uchiha Madara membuat hari-hari berubah 180 ehh bukan 360 kali. Belum lagi Uchiha Izuna anak kesayangan madara yang menepel terus dengannya sampai memanggilnya 'Mommy'. Akah naruto menerima panggilan itu? Dan bagaimana dengan madara? Ingin tau kelanjutanya? Baca terus ceritanya / WARNING! FEM NARU / Modern sett / bahasa frontal, kasar typo, sbg/
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Typo, gak jelas, ooc, dan sebaginya. Don't copy and paste!

Pairing : Madara x Fem Naruto

Naruto bukan milikku

**-0 Happy Reading 0-**

**Namikaze Naruto : 21 thn**

**Uchiha Izuna : 8 thn**

**Uchiha Madara : 38 thn**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesawat telah lepas landas tiba ditujuan dengan selamat. Para penumpang yang menaiki pesawat tersebut satu persatu meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Terlihat seorang wanita muda bersurai pirang bermanik shappire dengan warna kulit tan yang eksotis tak lupa garis dipipinya seperti kucing menambah kesan manis dari wanita itu.

Dia menyeret koper sambil menghubungi orang yang akan menjemputnya.

"nee-san kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai"ucap wanita itu menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya

"..."

"What the Hell? Are serious?"

"..."

"cih! Menyebalkan"

Dia memutuskan sepihak sambungan, wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Naruto Namikaze si Bungsu dari keluarga namikaze yang baru menyelesaikan studinya diluar negeri.

"Taxi.."panggilnya dia baru masuk kedalam taxi tersebut tampa dia ketahui dia masuk bersamaan dengan seseorang pria.

"hmm..?"kedua binggung

"maaf, nona taxi ini milikku"ucap pria itu bersetelah jas hitam yang seperti sedang menelpon seseorang.

"hah?.."naruto menatap tak percaya

"...Excuse sir, I'm first. Otomatis taxi ini miliku"ucap naruto

"omong kosong"ucap itu acuh tak acuh

"pak, siapa dulu yang lebih dulu?"tanya naruto sedikit jengkel

"maaf nona, tuan ini duluan yang masuk"ucap sang supir

"see ..?"ucap pria itu menyeringai

"cih! Apa kau tak tahu istilah lady first"

"aku tidak tahu, cepat keluar kau membuang waktuku"ucap pria itu menatap sinis

Naruto menatap kesel mau tak mau dia keluar dari taxi tersebut.

"sialan"guma naruto

Naruto menatap taxi tersebut dengan kesal, dia segera menyetop taxi lain lagi.

"Uchiha Hills"ucap naruto

"baik nona"

-000-

Sesampainya di apartment milik, naruto berbaring diranjang empuk untuk melepas penat.

Kilasan memori yang sempat dialaminya membuat naruto berdecak sebal.

"yakk! Dasar pria brengsek jangan sampai aku bertemunya kembali menyebalkan"

**Ting!**

**1 pesan masuk**

From : kyuu-nee

"apa kau sudah sampai?"

Membaca itu naruto memutarkan bola matanya malas.

To : kyuu-nee

"sudah"

From : kyuu-nee

"kau marah?"

To : kyuu-nee

"B aja tuh"

From : kyuu-nee

"hah?"

Bodo amat! Naruto hanya membaca pesan dari sang kakak. Dia ingin tidur-tiduran sejenak untuk melepas lelahnya.

"masih jam 3 , tidur 1 jam baru abis itu mandi"ucap naruto

-000-

**Drettt...dratttt..drattt...**

**Drattt...draaattt...dratttt...**

Bunyi ponsel bergetar keras hingga mengusik sang empu yang asik tidur.

"tgggghh..."gumanya naruto yang terpaksa dia mengambil ponselnya tampa membaca siapa yang menelponnya.

"Dare da teme!"umpat naruto

"begitukah caramu menyambut nenek tercintamu, kuso gaki"

"hah?" naruto yang binggung dilangsung sadar suara siapa ini. Mata yang di masih sayu kini menjadi seger setelah melihat nama yang menelponnya

"o-obaa-san"ucapnya gugup

"cih! Kau dimana? Jam berapa ini? Harusnya kau sudah ada dikantor."

"ehh? Kantor? HEHH! Sialll aku terlambat bangun. Nenek aku telpon lagi"ucap naruto buru-buru.

Dia mandi berpakaian juga bermake-up tipis.

"nahh perfect"puji dirinya sendiri

-00-

Sesampai di Namikaze Group para pegawai disana memberi hormat membuat naruto agak risih dia hanya tersenyum kecil dia bergegas masuk kedalam lift.

Tokkk...tokkkk...

"masuk"

Klekkk...

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya terlihat seorang yang duplikat seperti dirinya.

"naru-chan"ucap minato , gennya menurun sangat kuat pada naruto

"tou-san, naru kangen"ucap naruto senang dia berlari kepelukan ayahnya.

"sama kaa-san tidak kangen?"tanya kushina yang memiliki surai merah yang indah

"kangen juga"ucap naruto melepas pelukanya bergantian memeluk kushina

"dengan anee-san yang cantik tidak"ucap Kyuubi yang memiliki surai merah yang mewarasi gen ibunya.

"tidak wlee~?"ucap naruto mejulurkan lidahnya

"bocah nakal ini"ucap kyuubi

"hahahaha, kangen kyuu-nee"ucap naruto

**Klekk**

Suara pintu terbuka terlihat wanita sudah berumur namun masih terlihat muda.

"sudah kangen-kangennya"ucap tsunade yang baru masuk

"kaa-san"ucap kushina/minato

"obaa-san"ucap naruto/kyuubi

"naruto kau taukan kenapa aku memanggilmu kembali"ucap tsunade serius

"aku tidak mau nek"

"apa yang kau katakan, hah!"

"ayolahh, aku tidak tertarik meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Aku lebih suka berbisnis sendiri dengan usaha kecil-kecilan nek"ucap naruto ngotot

"apa kau bilang"ucap tsunade

"sudahlah kaa-san biarkan naruto ingin melakukan apa yang dia mau. Selama yang dia lakukan masih baik untuknya"ucap minato bijak

"apa!"

"nenek, boleh ya?"tanya naruto mengeluarka jurus kistune-eyes

"huftt..."tsunade mengelah nafas berat

"nenek..?"

"baiklah lakukan apa yang kau mau"ucap tsunade mengalah

"sayang nenek"ucap naruto sambil memeluk tsunade

"nenek juga sayang"ucap tsunade

"tapi nenek cerewet"ucap kyuubi menambahkan

Nyuttt..

"awww sakit kushina"rintih sakit kyuubi

Tiba-tiba kyuubi merinding merasakan aura tak enak dari sang ibu.

**Glekk**

"apa yang kau bilang apa? . ?"Tanya kushina penuh penekanan rambutnya sudah menyerupai ekor rubah sembilan

"Go-gomen-de"ucap kyuubi ketakutan dia ingin meminta tolong pada minato namun dia juga berlindung dibalik badan tsunade. Naruto pun sama dia memeluk neneknya melihat ibunya mode: kitsune saat marah.

"jadi mulut kurang ajar ini"ucap kushina menyeringai devil sambil mencubit kedua pipi kyuubi dengan gemas dan tak berperasaan.

"aa-ampun.. K-k-kaa-sann"

-000-

**Konoha Building**

Terlihat seorang anak yang duduk dipojokan tampa minat bergabung sedikit pun dengan temen-teman lainnya yang asik ngobrol, bercanda ria, main games dan lain-lain.

Anak itu memiliki surai hitam bermanik onxy terlebih penting dia itu tampan dan imut.

"izuna-kun, kau tidak bergabung?"tanya konohamaru

"tidak"ucapnya dingin

Uchiha Izuna anak dari Uchiha Madara yang keluarganya sangat kaya konon hartanya tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan.

"kau ini"ucap konohamaru sudah terbiasa dengan sifat acuh tak acuh

"hn"

Tiba-tiba guru datang membuat semula ramai kini hening, mereka kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"konnichiwa minna-san"ucap iruka guru sd kelas 2

"konnichiwa sensai"

"hari ini kita berlajar menghitung"ucap iruka

"hai sensai"

Iruka mulai menerangkan satu persatu dipapan tulis. Sampai tak terasa bel pulang berbunyi membuat anak-anak dikelas bersorak senang.

"anak-anak tenang dulu, sensai akan memberi PR menghitung perkalian 3 sampai 30"ucap iruka

"woooo... Sensai tidak seru"keluh anak-anak kelas

"oke kali boleh pulang"ucap iruka menghiraukan protes murid-muridnya seraya keluar kelas

Siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas setelah iruka keluar kelas hingga tersisa konohamaru dan izuna.

"kau pulang dengan siapa?"tanya konohamaru

"tidak tahu"ucap izuna

"apa ayahmu tidak menjemput?"tanya konohamaru

Izuna hanya mengangkat bahu menandakan dia tidak tahu.

"ini bareng denganku?"tanya konohamaru

"tidak, mungkin pamanku akan jemput"ucap izuna

"begitu? Ya sudah aku duluan jemputanku sudah tiba"ucap konohamaru melambaikan tanganya.

Izuna menatap datar kepergian konohamaru yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak TK.

"apa tou-san telat?"tanya izuna sedikit sedih.

Cukup lama dia menunggu dari sekolah ramai hingga sepi dia masih belum dijemput.

Dia memutuskan pergi dari sana, dia hanya melangkah kakinya tampa tujuan yang pasti.

Izuna melihat disekitarnya ternyata dia sampai ditaman kota keadaanya cukup ramai terlebih cuaca yang cerah hingga banyak yang datang.

Dia duduk disalah satu bangku taman, dia melihat banyak anak yang asik bercanda ria dengan keluarganya membuat hatinya iri pada mereka sampai dia tidak menyadari jika ada orang yang duduk disampainya.

"huewwwww..."tangis izuna tiba-tiba membuat orang itu panik

"heiii.. Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis"tanya orang itu panik

Izuna tetap menangis tampa menghiraukan orang didekatnya menenanginya. Sampai ia sadar saat tangan harus dan jemari lentik menentuh pipi miliknya

"hmmm?"izuna mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

'cantik'inner izuna sedikit merona

"kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?"tanyanya

"hiskkk..."tangis izuna lagi

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Typo, gak jelas, ooc, dan sebaginya. Don't copy and paste!**

**Pairing : Madara x Fem Naruto**

**Naruto bukan milikku**

**Namikaze Naruto : 21 thn**

**Uchiha Izuna : 8 thn**

**Uchiha Madara : 38 thn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**-0 Happy Reading 0-**

**_-Chapter Sebelumnya-_**

_Izuna tetap menangis tampa menghiraukan orang didekatnya menenanginya. Sampai ia sadar saat tangan harus dan jemari lentik menentuh pipi miliknya_

_"hmmm?"izuna mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali._

_'cantik'inner izuna sedikit merona_

_"kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?"tanyanya_

_"hiskkk..."tangis izuna lagi_

-00-

**\- Chapter Sekarang -**

Uchiha Corporation siapa sih yang tak mengenal nama perusahan yang merajai dunia bisnis yang paling sensasional. Konon kekayanya tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan. Tidak hanya kaya mereka dianugrahi paras tampan juga terkenal dingin dan irit kata-kata.

Pesaing Uchiha Corp yaitu Oototsuki Corp, Senju Corp, Namikaze Group, Uzumaki Group, Hyuuga Group, Nara Corp, Shabaku Crop dan masih banyak lagi.

Terlihat seorang pria yang asik bercinta dengan dokumen miliknya dengan raut wajah yang serius dan mata yang membaca penuh teliti.

**Klekkk...**

"aniki kau melewatkan makan siangmu lagi"ucap Obito yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan orang nomor satu di Uchiha Corp yaitu Uchiha Madara

"hn"

"hah, kau ini jika begini terus kau akan menjadi bujang lapuk? Eh, duda lapuk"ejek obito

"yang terpenting aku pernah merasakan hangatnya lubang wanita. Dari pada kau menaklukan satu wanita saja susah. Keburu anu mu tak berfungsi"ucap madara menjleb dihati obito

"cih! Diam kau aniki"ucap obito

"tidak bisa membalas ucapanku heh?"ejek madara melirik sekilas

"Rin itu spesial dia berbeda dari wanita lain. Maka aku sebagai pria sejati mengejar cintanya sampai membuatnya luluh"ucap obito

"hn" madara cuek saat obito mulai ngoceh-ngoceh panjang tentang rin si wanita diamnya dari jaman dia masih Junior High School sampe sekarang kagak di notific-notific?.

"oiyaa, aniki kau sudah menjemput izuna?"tanya obito

"dia dijemput itachi"ucap madara masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya

"kau bilang itachi? Bukanya dia pergi ke suna ada rapat dadakan disana?"tanya obito

"!"Ucapan obito sukses membuat madara menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"kau bercanda?"tanya madara sedikit menggelap, obito melihat tatapan tajam milik kakaknya membuat dia susah menelan saliva sendiri.

Madara langsung menghubungi itachi lewat handphone pintarnya.

'Itachii.. Siapa yang menjemput izuna'tanya madara to the point sampai memotong ucapan hallo dari lawan bicaranya

'...'

'kau gila ya! Aku mengirim sasuke ke kiri untuk rapat. Bodoh!'

'...'

Tampa mendengar penjelasan dari keponakanya dia mengambil kunci mobil milikinya.

"kerjakan sisanya, aku akan menjemput izuna"ucap madara berlalu pergi

"rghh~ sialan baru ingin kencan malah disibukin lagi dari duda kurang belaian"umpat obito terpaksa melanjutkan perkerjaan madara.

-000-

**Namikaze Group**

Naruto memutar bola malas melihat drama yang dibuat anee-sanya begitu juga ibunya.

"sudahlah nee-san kaa-san hentikan drama kali"ucap malas naruto

"aku ingin jalan-jalan sudah lama aku meninggalkan jepang"ucap naruto keluar ruangan ayahnya.

"perlu ditemani?"tanya kyuubi

"tidak, terima kasih aku bisa sendiri. Aku takut merepotkanmu"ucap naruto

"yasudah hati-hati , jika ada pria kurang ajar tendang aja anunya"ucap kyuubi

"hmm.. Pastikan kau menendangnya dengan kuat naru-chan"ucap kushina

"hmnm"tsunade mengangguk setuju ucapan anak dan cucunya sedangkan minato yang pucat pasih mendengarnya.

'kalian berbicara mudah sekali tapi kalian tak pernah tau rasa sakit itu. Lebih sakit dari anu kejepit resleting'inner minato

"tentu saja, aku akan mengingatnya"ucap naruto

"jaa nee~"

-000-

**Naruto Pov**

Aku menyelusuri kota kelahiranku yang sudah lama ku tinggalin dengan berjalan kaki.

'tempat ini sudah banyak berubah dari terakhir aku disini'innerku

Aku melihat sekolah waktu zaman aku masih Junior High School mengingat itu jadi teringat dengan Teme.

Seukir senyuman mengingat itu masa-masa itu dimana dia dan teme menjadi rival abadi.

"ngomong-ngomong tentang teme, dimana dia sekarang ya? Jadi kangen"ucapku sambil melihat - lihat sampai tak memperhatikan jalan hingga ada klakson berbunyi keras

Titinnnnnn!...tinnnnn!

Sontak membuatku sedikit kaget segera meminta maaf pada sang pengendara.

"Kau ingin mati!"ucapnya begitu kesal

"Gomen-"ucapku terhenti saat tahu siapa yang menabraku.

"KAU!"teriak ku tak percaya sambil menunjuk tepat diwajahnya.

**Plakk**

"gadis aneh, kau menguntitku"ucapnya sambil menepis tanganku

"what!? Are you crazy?"tanyaku tak percaya

"hn"

"A-" baru ingin membalas ucapan pria itu namun dia sudah memotongnya

"lebih baik menyingkir dari mobil mahalku, gadis sinting kau membuang waktuku"ucapnya sinis dia langsung masuk mobilnya kemudian menyetirnya dengan kecepatan gila

"Wtf!"umpat ku

"pria brengsek itu lagi! Mimpi apa aku tadi malam sampai ketemu dua kali denganya! Sepertinya aku harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa untuk menghilangkan sialku"ucapku melanjutkan perjalan yang tertunda.

Aku melirik sebuah taman tak jauh dari sekolahku dulu.

"sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini"ucapku sambil mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Aku memutuskan mendengarkan musik lewat earphone. Baru ingin klik play , aku mendengar suara tangis cukup keras disampingku membuatku panic.

"Hei anak, kau kenapa?"tanyaku panic , bagaimana engak panic coba klo lo diliatin orang ntar disangka lo yang bikin nangis

Izuna tetap menangis tampa menghiraukan orang didekatnya menenanginya.

"hei kid, eazy boy what happen about you?"tanyaku sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"hmmm?"izuna mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

'imut sekali'innerku melihat anak itu

'cantik'inner izuna sedikit merona

"kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?"tanyaku lembut

"hiskkk..."tangis izuna lagi

'ehh? Nangis lagi!?'innerku

"Hisskkkk... Mommy jangan tinggalin izuna ya, izuna janji engak nakal lagi"ucap izuna sambil memelukku

**Blankkkk! **

"jadi dia ibunya? Kok tega ya padahal anaknya tampan"bisik orang 1

"kesian sekali, dasar anak muda klo belom siap jangan anu-anu"bisik orang 2

"emang bikin mah enak surga dunia, klo begini pait kaya liat mantan udah move on"bisik orang 3

"haduhh jaman sekarang emang parah.."bisik orang 4

**Author Pov**

Loading penangkapan naruto lama dan "Whatt! What do you say kid?"tanya naruto tak percaya

"hiskkk...mommy"tangis izuna

"liat dia bahkan tidak mau ngakuin anaknya"bisik orang 3

"anak jaman"bisik orang 4

"ohhh shiittt , bocah ini!"umpat naruto pelan

'kalian omong , gue denger kali engak perlu bisik-bisik'inner naruto kesal mendengar bisikan - bisikan julite nitizen

"berhentilah menangis, ayo kita pergi"ucap naruto terpaksa mengalah sambil mengendong izuna dalam peluknya.

-000-

**Kedai Ice Cream**

Naruto yang sudah badmood melihat bocah yang asik makan ice cream didepannya dengan ria. Naruto hanya bisa mengelah nafas dan tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu saat makan ice cream.

"jadi siapa namamu nak?"tanya naruto

"kau tidak mengenalku?"tanya balik izuna

**Pletakkk...**

"huawwww mommy sakit"rintihnya saat naruto menyentil dahi izuna

"ralat .SAN bukan , bocah"ucap naruto menekan kata anee-san dan mommy

"lagi klo ditanya harusnya dijawab bukan balik nanya bocah. Apa ibumu tidak mengajarimu?"tanya naruto

"izuna engak tau siapa mommy. Dengar dari ucapan nenek dan daddy , dia tidak ingin aku"ucap lirih izuna

**Deg!**

Hati naruto seperti teriris mendengarnya, dia kemudian memberikan pelukan dan ciuman dikening izuna.

"maaf anee-san ya"ucap naruto paru

"gak papa mommy, sekarang izuna udah punya mommy"ucap izuna tersenyum cerah

"aaa-"naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata saat bibir kecil itu mengucapkan kata yang tidak bisa dibalas olehnya.

"hmm ... Mommy benar-benar tidak tahu aku?"tanya izuna membuat naruto mengelah nafas lega.

"jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya bocah manis"ucap naruto gemas

"aku tidak manis tapi tampan"bela izuna

"iyaa dehh tampan kaya nampan"ucap naruto

"mommy"rajuk izuna sambil mengulung bibirnya

"okee..."ucap naruto mengalah

"jadi?"tanya naruto

"Namaku Izuna Uchiha, mommy siapa?"ucap izuna

'uchiha ya? Kaya pernah dengar dimana ya? Hmm ..'inner naruto yang kadang otaknya lemot

"Uzumaki Naruto kau bisa memanggilku, naru-nee. Jangan mommy ya nanti banyak yang salah paham"ucap naruto

"kenapa salah paham?"tanya izuna binggung

"soalnya kan daddy izuna tidak menikah dengan nee-san"ucap naruto sambil minum jus jeruknya

"jadi klo daddy nikah sama mommy, mommy jadi mommy izuna"ucap izuna

"iyaa, coba panggil naru-nee jangan mommy"ucap naruto greget

"izuna ngerti"ucap izuna sok dewasa

"iyaa coba bilang naru-nee"ucap naruto

"berarti mommy bakal nikah sama izuna klo mommy bilang begitu"ucap izuna

"iyaaa sayanggg... Coba panggil naru-nee"ucap naruto makin greget sama nih bocah manggil dia mommy. Emang dia udah pantes jadi emak-emak? ?

"baiklahh mommy naru-nee"ucap izuna tersenyum manis

"sudah ku bilang jangan tambahkan kata 'mommy', panggil aku naru-nee"ucap naruto

"naru-nee"ucap izuna

"nahh ini yang benar"ucap naruto senang

"ini kan sudah lewat waktu pulang, izuna-kun. Kenapa masih berkeliaran?jadi dimana daddymu? Apa dia tidak menjemputmu?"tanya naruto

"aku tidak tahu, tadi aku menunggu daddy kelamaan aku memutuskan pergi ketaman."ucap izuna pelan

"ohh lord bagaimana jika daddymu cariin? Pasti dia khawatir , ayo nee-san antar kedepan sekolah mu"ucap naruto

"hmm"izuna mengangguk pelan

Sesampainya disekolah izuna membuat penjaga sekolah itu berlari terburu-buru menghampiri naruto yang mengandeng tangan izuna.

"hoshh.. Tuan muda izuna, kemana saja? Tadi tuan besar datang menjemput tapi tuan muda tidak ada "ucap penjaga itu bernama hayate

"hn"ucap acuh izuna tak peduli

"kau tidak boleh begitu, kau harus bisa menghormati yang tua. Ucapan yang benar"ucap naruto menasehati

Izuna menatap dalam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"izuna-kun"ucap naruto

"baiklah hanya ini karena mommy"ucap izuna

Hayate melonggo melihat tuan mudanya yang biasa dingin acuh pada orang lain. Kini terlihat akrab dengan wanita bersurai kuning dan cantik.

**DENGGGG!**

"naru-nee"ucap naruto memperingati

"lidahku, sulit sekali menyebut mommy, naru-nee"

Naruto cuma bisa manggap lebar mendengar ucapan izuna.

"lalu kapan kau akan minta maaf?"tanya naruto

"uchiha pantang minta maaf"ucap izuna

"wahh...wahhh..."ucap naruto tersenyum lebih tempatnya menyeringai

" . "ucap naruto menekan nama izuna

"maaf"ucap izuna cepat

"eh?"

Naruto melolotkan matanya pada izuna mau tak mau izuna terpaksa mengulang.

'ini demi mommy, jika tidak aku mana sudi. Kata daddy Uchiha tidak pernah mengucapkan maaf'inner izuna

"Maafkan aku jii-san, aku menyusahkan lain kali aku tidak akan melakukan lagi"ucap izuna

"wow"ucap hayate tak percaya baru kali ini dia mendengar kata maaf dari tuan mudanya. Dia menatap kagum pada naruto bisa membuat tuan mudanya seperti ini

"dan berhenti menatapnya atau aku akan tusuk bola matamu"ucap izuna sambil mendang tulang kering hayate

"ittaa.."ringis hayate

"izuna-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya naruto

"aku tidak suka orang lain menatap mommy memuja, mommy hanya milikku sama daddy. Dan hanya Aku juga daddy yang boleh memuja mommy"ucap izuna sambil memeluk erat kaki naruto membuat naruto cenggo

Drett...drettt...

Tiba-tiba ponsel naruto berbunyi membuat naruto menyerutkan dahinya

'kyuu-nee?'inner naruto

"izuna-kun, sebentar anee-san menerima telpon dulu"ucap naruto menjauh dari mereka.

Naruto melirik melihat izuna dan penjaga sekolah itu sedang menelpon seseorang. Tak lama ada sebuah mobil datang.

'...'

'yaa aku mendengarmu, kyuu-nee'ucap naruto tak melihat jelas wajah pria itu saat membawa izuna.

'...'

'iyaa..nee-san'

'...'

'hai nee-san, jaa-nee'naruto mengakhiri sambunganya dan kembali ketempat tadi

"anoo, tadi tuan muda sudah dijemput oleh tuan besar"ucap hayate

"yokatta, klo begitu saya pergi dulu."ucap naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! Typo, gak jelas, ooc, dan sebaginya. Don't copy and paste!**

**Pairing : Madara x Fem Naruto**

**Naruto bukan milikku**

**Namikaze Naruto : 21 thn**

**Uchiha Izuna : 8 thn**

**Uchiha Madara : 38 thn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**-0 Happy Reading 0-**

_**\- Chapter Sebelumnya -**_

_'hai nee-san, jaa-nee'naruto mengakhiri sambunganya dan kembali ketempat tadi_

_"anoo, tadi tuan muda sudah dijemput oleh tuan besar"ucap hayate_

_"yokatta, klo begitu saya pergi dulu."ucap naruto._

_..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**\- Chapter Sekarang -**

**Madara Pov**

'itachi, sialan jika tak bisa harusnya segera hubungi aku! Dia malah nyuruh sasuke'umpatku terus mencemaskan izuna anak kesayanganku walau pun wanita sialan itu tidak menginginkannya.

Aku membolakan mataku saat seorang gadis bersurai pirang berjalan diluar jalur hampir saya aku menanbraknya jika aku tidak mengerem mendadak dan menklasonnya dengan cencang.

"kau mau mati!"ucapku kesal

Gomen-"ucapnya terhenti saat melihat kearahku

"KAU!"teriak gadis itu tak percaya sambil menunjuk tepat diwajahnya.

'dia'innerku

**Plakk**

"gadis aneh, kau menguntitku"ucapku sambil menepis tangannya yang menunjuk wajah tampan seorang uchiha madara?

"what!? Are you crazy?"tanyanya tak percaya

"hn"gumaku malas

"A-" baru ingin membalas ucapanku itu aku sudah memotongnya

"lebih baik menyingkir dari mobil mahalku, gadis gila kau membuang waktu"ucapku sinis dan aku langsung masuk mobilnya kemudian menyetirnya dengan kecepatan gila.

"semoga izuna masih disekolah"doa ku

Namun sayang doa ku tak terkabul melihat sekolahnya sudah sepi dan aku tidak bisa menemukan izuna.

"Tuan besar, kenapa disini? Tuan muda sudah pulang dari tadi"ucap hayate penjaga sekolah

"Apa kau bilang! Jika sudah aku tak perlu repot-repot datang kesini, brengsek!"umpat kesalku

"maafkan saya, tuan besar"ucap hayate hanya bisa meringis

"dimana anakku?"tanyaku to the point

"sa-saya.."hayate bingung ingin menjawab apa

"Katakan dengan jelas!"

"saya tidak tahu tuan, saya sedang ada tugas lain"ucap pelan hayate

"Kau ingin mati!"

"ampun tuan"

"jika anakku sampai kenapa-napa kau akan kirim kepenjara agar kau membusuk disana"ucapku penuh acaman

"jangan...tuan aampunin saya"ucap hayate gemetar

"cih!"

Aku memutuskan kembali kedalam mobil dan mencari tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"izuna kau dimana?"tanyaku

-000-

Sudah beberapa-berapa lama aku mencari hasilnya nihil. Aku tak menemukan izuna.

Drettt...drettt...

'ya!'

'...'

'tunggu disana'

'...'

Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan sepihak. Aku bergegas menuju sekolah izuna katanya dia sudah bertemu.

Dengan kecepatan super gila aku sampai kesana dalam hitungan beberapa menit.

"izuna"panggilku

"daddy"

"kau kemana, daddy mencarimu. Kau membuat daddy khawatir"

"gomende daddy"

"ayo pulang"

"tapi mommy"

"mommy?"tanya ku binggung

"itu-"tunjuk izuna ke seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang menelpon.

"ayo pulang"ucapku sambil membawa izuna dalam gendongan ku

-000-

**Normal Pov**

Didalam mobil madara melirik anaknya yang asik bercerita tentang gadis tadi.

"dad, kau tahu mommy ingin kau nikahin."ucap izuna

"benarkah?"tanya madara melirik sekilas izuna

"iya, katanya klo aku memanggilnya mommy , daddy harus menikahin mommy biar aku bisa memanggilnya momny"ucap izuna

"daddy akan menikahin mommykan?"tanya izuna

"tergantung"ucap madara

"tergantung apaanya?"tanya izuna binggung

"tergantung mommymu bisa mengimbangi permainan daddy"ucap madara

"aku yakin pasti bisa"ucap izuna sok ngerti

"dasar kau ini"ucap madara mengusap lembut kepala izuna.

Terjadilah obrolan ayah dan anak, madara memang terkenal dingin begitu juga izuna like a father like a son but jika mereka sedang berdua madara menunjukan sikap sayangnya yang overprotektif pada anaknya.

-0000-

**Naruto Pov**

Ya saat kyuu-nee menelpon ku aku langsung bergegas menuju tempat ayahku berkerja.

Butuh waktu 30menit untuk sampai ketempat tujuan. Saat sampai disana aku langsung disambut oleh karyawan disana membuatku risih.

Aku tak nyaman dengan sikap mereka ya tapi mau gimana lagi? Ayahku adalah bos mereka membuat mereka menaruh hormat padaku juga sebagai anaknya. Walau pun risih aku hanya memberi senyuman.

Aku melangkah kaki menuju lift dan menekan tombolnya. Sesampainya aku langsung masuk keruangan ayahku. Disana ada nee-san ku ada juga tou-san ku.

"kau lama naru"ucap kyubi

"yaa penting aku sudah datang kyuu-nee"ucapku sambil melemparkan pantatku ke sofa empuk disana.

"kau ini"ucap kyuubi

"sudah kyuu, naru kau tahu kenapa tou-sama memanggilmu?"tanya minato

"entahlah, memangnya ada apa?"tanya naruto

"aku ingin kau mengantikan tou-san rapat dengan kolegan tou-san dan mengurus proyek ini"ucap minato mrmbuat mata naruto membola hampir keluar.

"what!"teriakku tak percaya

"kan klo tou-san tidak bisa ada kyuu-nee yang bisa mengantikan tou-san"ucapku

"no..no.. I can't do it. Pertama aku harus ke suna ada rapat disana dan kebetulan pacarku disana. Sekalian aku berlibur bersama"ucap kyubi

"moo, kyuu-nee curang"ucapku

"jangan iri naru-chan"goda kyubi

"aku tidak iri, tapi kau curang"ucapku

"sudahlah naru-chan. Kau sudah terlalu banyak tou-san kasih liburan sekarang giliran kakakmu"ucap minato

"ini hanya mengantikan rapat saja kan tou-san?"tanyaku

"ya mengantikan rapat dan mengurus proyek ini"ucap minato

"moo, tou-sama kau sudah izinkan aku tidak ikut campur dalam bisnismu. Aku ingin membuka usahaku sendiri. Dengan jerih payah ku"ucapku

"ya tolonglah kali tou-san mu ini. Tou-san ada urusan, sayang"ucap minato memohon

"huh, yasudah jadi siapa kolegan tou-san?"tanyaku pasrah

"kau pasti sangat mengenalnya"ucap minato tersenyum menawan.

"hmmm?" aku menatap penuh tanya

"kau akan rapat dengan salah satu keluarga uchiha"ucap minato

setelah mendengar ucapan tou-san

Membuat tersenyum lebar.

"kau serius tou-san? Gyaa akhirnya aku bisa bertemunya lagi. Aku mau gantikan tou-san"ucapku semangat

"baguslah klo begitu"ucap minato

"hohoho, ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan kau menyukai si pantat ayam itu"ucap kyubi dengan nada seram

"menyukai atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu nee-chan"ucapku sebal

"tentu saja menjadi urusanku"ucap kyubi

"tou-san"adu ku , minato hanya bisa mengelah nafas

"turuti saja perkataan kakakmu itu"ucap minato

"ota-san kau sama saja dengan nee-san"

"aku senang karena aku kangen pada teme sudah lama tak pertemu"ucapku sedikit merona

"yakin?"tanya kyubi penuh selidik

"seterah deh"ucapku cuek

"sudahlah kyuu, naru nanti kakashi akan kasih kamu bahan-bayan materi rapat nanti. Dan sebaiknya kau pelajari"ucap minato

"siap tou-san"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning! Typo, gak jelas, ooc, dan sebaginya. Don't copy and paste!

Pairing : Madara x Fem Naruto  
Naruto bukan milikku

**Namikaze Naruto : 21 thn**  
**Uchiha Izuna : 8 thn**  
**Uchiha Madara : 38 thn**

.

.

.

.

.

..

...  
.

**-0 Happy Reading 0-**

**Naruto POV**

Fix hari ini aku kesiangan, salahkan acara drama korea terlalu seru hingga nekat maraton drakor dan inilah akhirnya kesiangan.

Aku mencoba memakain foundation dan conclear buat nutupi mata panda yang engak elah lagi klo dilihat mantan ehh maksudnya teme kitanya jelek.

"yohss udah sempurna, ohh shit tinggal 15 menit lagi. Semoga keburu"ucapku lalu buru-buru pakai heels dan mengunci pintu.

Aku berjalan menuju parkiran disana, buru-buru aku masuk kedalam mobil dan menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang buru-buru as tampa rem. Arus kendaran hari ini rame tapi engak macet. Bagaikan pembalap film laga di hollywood gitu. Engak kerasa pengen nyampe ke tempat tujuan dan

"ohh doule shit! Pake macet segala, aduh tinggal dikit lagi"umpatku sambil melirik jam tangan.

"keburu engak yah? Gimana ini? Tinggil aja kali ya mobilnya? Ehh klo dicolong gimana? Aduhh ini belom lunas masih nyicil"

"tinggal, engak? Tinggal, enggak?"ucapku sambil itung kancing

"enggak?, ywdh berarti engak bentar lagi juga gerak kali y?"

5 menit kemudian (maju dikit)  
10 menit kemudian (maju dikit lagi)  
15 menit kemudian (maju dikit dikit lagi)  
20 menit kemudian (baru jalan bentar terus macet lagi)

"Cukup! Nihh macet ada apaan sih?"ucapku kesal memutus kan untuk melihat

"pak..pak ada apa sih macet banget?"tanyaku pada penjulan cangcimen dadakan

"biasa ada syuting mba"ucapnya

"hah!? Ahh ywdh makasih ya pak"

**Krekkk**

Aku mengeratkan tanganku di stir "sialan! Macet gara-gara gituan? What the hell!?"

**Kringgg...kringg...**

Aku pusing mendengar hpku berbunyi terus. Dengan amat terpaksa aku menekan tanda hijau "berisik paman, aku akan segera sampai tak perlu panic. Udah tau macet ngerti macet engak? Lebih baik paman mengirim orang untuk mengambil mpbil ku nanti"cerocosku lalu dengan tidak sopannya mematikan sepihak. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki meninggal mobilku begitu saja.

...

.

.

.

.

**Di lain sisi**

Seorang pria dewasa penuh wibawa berjalan angkuh dan menatap penuh intimidasi. Dia melirik jam tangan mahal berlapis selsai nanas dan bertabur meseis ehh maksud berlapis emas dan bertabur berlian.

Wajah yang memperlihatkan jelas garis rahang yang kokoh, berwajah tampan, hidung mancung dan mempunyai bibir yang sexy yang bikin lupa diri.

"Madara-sama, hari ini kita ada rapat dengan Namikaze Group sekitar jam 8 an "ucap zetsu tangan kanan setiap pria itu Uchiha Madara

Siapa sih engak kenal Duda Hot seperti dia? Si uchiha madara? Yang menyandang status DUDA tidak membuatnya TIDAK di gilai wanita-wanita, walau pun dia DUDA tapi dia tetap HOT. Namanya terkenal dimana-mana banyak majalah-majalah terkenal memintanya untuk menjadi sampul dimajalah mereka. Namanya juga di majalah mungkin dilebih-lebihkan caption ya mungkin.

(guys, aku mau nanya? Aku udah memperkenalkan madara, naruto, izuna secara rinci belum ya? Duhh lupa ? ﾟﾘﾅ. Klo udah ya gpp klo belum bagus haha)

Madara melangkah kakinya menuju ruang rapat, disana dia melihat beberapa sudah kumpul. Semua orang disana melihatnya membungku hormat padanya. Namun sang empu hanya berguma andalan khas seorang uchiha "Hn"Dia mendudukan dirinya dikursi, dia melirik jam tangannya.

"seperti beberapa masig belum datang, aku sedang berbaik hati memberi dispensasi sedikit waktu sekitar 10 menit. Terlebih perwakilan dari Namikaze Group belum tiba"ucap madara dingin

"terima kasih madara-sama, aku akan coba menghubunginya"ucap kakashi membungkukan tubuhnya.

"heh, memang aku memberikan diapensasi itu dengan cuma-cuma? Jika bukan Uchiha dan Namikaze mempunyai hubungan cukup lama. Aku tidak sudi disuruh menunggu"ucap madara angkuh

"Sekali lagi sumimassen madara-sama"ucap kakashi nada bersalah lalu dia menghubungi anak dari kakaknya, tidak diangkat-angkat sekali diangkat.

"Hallo, kau dimana naru"ucap kakashi

_"berisik paman, aku akan segera sampai tak perlu panic. Udah tau macet ngerti macet engak? Lebih baik paman mengirim orang untuk mengambil mpbil ku nanti"cerocos naruto disebrang sana lalu dengan tidak sopannya mematikan sepihak._

'anak itu'inner kakashi sebal

"kakashi-san ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit, aku tidak menyakak namikaze group sekarang tidak profesional"ucap sinis madara dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"maafkan kami madara-sama, saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk kejadian ini. Ponakanku terjebak macet ja-"

"aku tidak butuh alasan kakashi-san, kalian mengecewakan"ucap madara pergi

Kakashi hanya terdiam kaku mendengarnya. Dia berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya.

"sabar-sabar ya , biar anu lu besar. Klo besar cewe-cewe kesenang"ucap kakashi mengelus dadanya.

...

**Author POV**

Naruto berlari menuju pintu masuk perusahaan Uchiha Corporation dengan nafas terengah-engah maklum jarang olahraga tapi sering olahraga kasur ehhh canda. Naruto buru-buru agar tidak ketinggalan liftnya. Dia tampa sengaja menabrak seseorang setelah keluar dari lift karena terburu-buru.

"Gomende"ucap naruto sambil merapikan dokumennya.

"Go- KAU LAGI!"teriak tak percaya naruto

"cih! Berisik kau pirang, harusnya aku berkata seperti itu"ucap madara menatap remeh

"Cih, minggar kau menganggu jalanku"ucap naruto males ngeladeni pria tua didepannya.

"ckck.. Ini sudah 3 kalinya kau menabrakku. Kau ini sengaja ya agar menarik perhatianku?..."

Naruto membuka mulutnya tak percaya dengan ucapan madara.

"... Maaf nona lebih baik bangun dari mimpimu. Ini bukan dicerita romen picisan yang kau sering kau baca, dengan cara ini tidak akan mempan"ucap madara

"Ingin apa? Ingin menarik perhatian siapa? Kau? Hahaha luch sekali memang siapa yang sudi!?"ucap naruto tak mau kalah

"cih, lebih baik kau menyingkir aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk melandenimu"ucap naruto seraya pergi

Sedangkan madara mengepal tanganya menahan kesal. Baru pertama kali ada yang berani melawannya, menatap matanya tampa rasa takut. Senyuman licik tercipta diwajahnya.

"awas kau kitsune, aku tidak akan melepasmu. Ku buat kau bertekuk lutut dibawahku."ucap madara melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

...

Naruto baru tiba diruang meeting mendapat tatapan tak mengenakan dari pamannya. Akhirnya naruto dibacakan do'a tobat apa daya? Naruto tetap naruto masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri as tidak mudeng. Dia malah cuek bebek sang pamanmengomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

"ayolah paman, teme pasti mengerti. Dia tidak akan membatalkannya"ucap naruto santai

"kau ini menggampangkan semuanya naruto"ucap kakashi tak percaya

"dia kan sahabatku, pasti dia akan mengerti paman"

"yaa jika meeting itu dipimpin oleh dia. Jika bukan dia, kau mau apa"ucap kakashi tegas

"klo bukan teme siapa? Bukannya dia keluarga Uchiha juga?"tanya naruto

"heh! Memangnya keluarga uchiha dia doang, naru"ucap sinis kakashi

"siapa orang itu?"

"ckckck harusnya kau baca majalah, wajahnya dan namanya sedang hangat-hangat dibicarakan"ucap kakashi

"Apa! Yang benar saja paman? Kau bohong?"ucap naruto tak percaya

"aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak! Yang penting aku tidak mau tau , kerja sama ini harus berjalan."ucap kakashi seraya pergi

"ahh merepotkan"keluh naruto dia memutuskan turun ke lobby kantor

Sesampainya dia sana dia duduk di ruang tunggu, dia mengambil majalah dan membuat matanya hampir keluar.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!"teriak naruto tak percaya membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia hanya tersenyum kaku dan minta maaf.

"a-apaan ini?"ucap naruto tak percaya melihat sampul majalah tersebut.

(iseng aku edit-edit aja tapi gambarnya bukan punya aku ya, aku cuma edit aja?)

"hahaha ini tidak mungkin kan? Masa dia sih?"ucap naruro masih tak percaya

"dan apa-apan ini? Editnya parah sekali, kenapa disampul dia begitu tampan dan sexy padahal-"

"aslinya dia benar-benar tampan dan sexy"ucap madara memotong ucapan naruto membuat naruto mengalihkan wajahnya

"hahaha... Tidak boleh fitnah, tampan dari mana? Udah keriput juga"ucap naruto  
Membuat sang empu berkedut kesal.

"Naruto minta maaf pada madara-sama"perintah kakashi yang disamping madara entah sejak kapan?

"apa"ucap naruto

"ahh aku mengerti, kakashi-san tolong bilang minato-oji-san. Jangan mengirim seseorang yang masih amatir dalam dunia bisnis"ucap madara meremehkan naruto membuat sang empu kesal

"apa kau bilang!"ucap naruto tak terima

"liat!? Dia sangat tidak profesional"ucap madara

"sumimassen madara-sama. Naruto memang begitu, naruto kau minta maaf pada madara-sama"ucap kakashi

"paman ta-"

Kakashi hanya melotot matanya agar cepat jangan bertele-tele. Naruto mengalah dia melihat madara yang tersenyum remeh padanya seakan 'kau kalah'.

Naruto hanya bisa menggeram didalam hati sambil mengabsen nama-nama kebun binatang.

"Sumimassen madara-sama, maaf karena tidak profesionalku dan maaf karena kelancanganku"ucap naruto menundukan kepalanya wajahnya merah antara malu dan marah. Malu karena dia takut di cap sebagai pecundang. Marah karena dia membiarkan madara tertawa diatas kekesalanya.

'awas ku balas kau keriput, brengsek'inner naruto

"datanglah besok pagi-pagi, jika kau terlambat lagi. Kau tahu bukan konsukensimya no-na"ucap madara menyeringai

'kok aku ngerasa engak enak ya?'inner naruto merinding melihat senyuman madara

"tentu saja, ponakanku aku pastikan tidak akan datang terlambat lagi"ucap kakashi

"hn, sampai ketemu besok pirang"ucap madara seraya pergi

Naruto hampir meledak jika tidak ditahan oleh kakashi "Ke-hmpp.. Pa-hmhpptt pas-hmmptt"

"jangan cari mati, masih untung dia mau memaafkanmu naruto!, ayo kita pulang jangan membuatku semakin malu didepannya"ucap kakashi

"kau menyebalkan paman"ucap naruto kesal dia meninggalkan kakashi duluan.

"dasar anak itu"ucap kakashi

...

Madara menaik lift menuju lantai paling atas disana ruangnya berada. Zetsu tangan kanannya selalu setia mengikutinya.

"kau terlihat senang madara-sama"ucap zetsu

"hn"

"apa karena anak bungsu dari minato-sama? Klo tidak salah namanya Naruto Namikaze bukan?"ucap zetsu

"naruto kah?"ucap madara sambil memandang jendela lift

"aku minta datanya zetsu"ucap madara

"hai madara-sama"ucap zetsu

'naruto? Persiapakan dirimu'inner madara

...

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning! Typo, gak jelas, ooc, dan sebaginya. Don't copy and paste!

Pairing : Madara x Fem Naruto  
Naruto bukan milikku

**Namikaze Naruto : 21 thn**  
**Uchiha Izuna : 8 thn**  
**Uchiha Madara : 38 thn**

.

.

.

.

.

..

...  
.

— 0 Happy Reading 0 —

Naruto mengelah nafas berat dia sebenernya males bertemu dengan pria tua itu.

Kakashi menatap bingung melihat naruto yang masih dipintu lobby. Dia hanya mengelah nafas melihat sifat naruto tak berubah.

**Trakkkk**...

Satu jitakan mendarat dikepala naruto membuat sang empu kesakitan.

"ittaaa.. Paman kau apa-apaan sih, ini sakit tau"ucap naruto kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"biarkan saja, biar otakmu berjalan dengan benar"ucap kakashi

"Apa! Maksudmu paman"ucap naruto menatap tajam

"sudahh singkirkan masalah pribadimu dengan uchiha itu. Profesionallah naru"ucap kakashi

"iya paman" ucap naruto tak ikhlas

Mereka berjalan memasukin gedung Uchiha Corp. Naruto mencoba menenangkan pikirannya biar tidak meledek-ledak menghadapi orang itu.

Zetsu melihat kedatang mereka berdua langsung membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan masuk. Naruto bisa melihat orang yang tak ingin ditemuinya menatap berbinar tak lupa senyuman licik tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali naruto. Naruto melihat senyuman itu memasang wajah sebal.

_'si rubah makin manis saja'inner madara_

"karena sudah datang semua, kita akan memulai saja. Biar tidak makan waktu"ucap madara dengan gaya bossy

Naruto hanya mendegus sebal lalu dia membuang nafas mencoba fokus. Dia mulai mempresentasikan proyeknya. Ia menjelaskan dengan lancar tampa grogi dan menguasai materinya membuat para klien terpesona dengan penyampaiannya.

"oke dari sini tuan-tuan sekalian ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"tanya naruto lalu madara mengakat tanganya

"ya?" naruto sebenernya enggan tapi dia bisa melihat ke profesionalan seorang uchiha membuat cukup kagum.

"kenapa kau sebegitu yakin dengan pembangunan proyek ini?"tanya madara

"tentu saja yakin, jika tidak aku tidak akan sepercaya diri ini tuan"ucap naruto tersenyum

"hoh, hati-hati dengan percaya dirimu bisa membuatmu terjatuh. Ku dengar disana sulit pendapat perizinannya pembangunan! Dan harga suap untuk perizinan itu terlalu mahal, Jika dilihat yang sudah banyak perusahaan lain ingin membangun cabang disana akhirnya mundur. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatasinya? "ucap madara

"menurut saran saya, kenapa tidak meyakini peremerintah disana. Jika kita mendirikan cabang perusahan kita bisa membantu mengurangi pengangguran disana, dan menyumbang 2% omset kita bisa kita sumbangkan untuk bangun seperti membangun sekolah, rumah sakit dan sebagainya dan potongan dalam omest seorang uchiha 2% tidak membuat keluarga uchiha jatuh miskin"ucap naruto

Madara menyeringai dengan jawaban naruto dia cukup kagum karena naruto tidak terintimidasi olehnya.

"ada yang ingin bertanya lagi? Jika tidak saya akan lanjutkan"ucap naruto

Naruto mulai mempresentasi kembali , jika naruto membuka sesi pertanyaan tentu saja madara mengajukan pertanyaan yang menyudutkan naruto. Naruto menjawabnya dengan tenang, tak jarang mereka beradu argumen dan harus dipisahan oleh kakashi atau zetsu jika tidak akan memperlama meeting tersebut.

"saya rasa cukup itu dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih"ucap naruto mengakhiri presentasinya.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah sebagai penghormatab atau apresiasi atas penyampaian naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"kakashi-san bisa kita berbicara?"tanya zetsu

"ah tentu, naru kau tunggu sini dulu ya"ucap kakashi

"tapi-"naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapan saat melihat pamannya langsung pergi saja meninggalkan dia dan pria menyebalkan dihadapanya.

Naruto menatap sengit madara sedangkan sang empu hanya tersenyum menawan yang dimata naruto sangat menyebalkan.

"jangan melihat aku seperti itu nona, kau akan jatuh cinta"ucap madara

"amit-amit jangan sampe. "ucap naruto sinis

"hahaha"tawa madara membuat naruto ngeri

"hentikan tawa itu mengerikan"ucap naruto

"ahh! Kau sengaja kan tadi ingin membuatku terpojok"ucap naruto menghampiri madara

"kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu"ucap madara santai

"karena kau akan senang jika aku terpojok"ucap naruto

"tentu saja"ucap madara santai membuat naruto kesal sekali

"sialan"umpat naruto menghentakan kakinya lalu seraya pergi namun madara menahan tangannya.

"lepaskan aku"ucap naruto sambil menarik tangannya

"baiklah"ucap madara melepas begitu saja hingga membuat naruto terjatuh.

"awww...kenapa kau melepasku brengsek"ringis naruto dia menatap sengit madara yang tersenyum senang.

"tadi kau meminta ku melepasnya apa aku salah?"tanya madara sok polos

"keriput tua ini minta dihajar ya"naruto benar-benar kesal dibangkit

**Bukkkk**

Map yang diatas meja langsung terbang ke muka madara.

"Mati saja kau sialan!"umpat naruto lalu pergi meninggalkanya.

**Brakkkk**

Pintu terbanting kencang oleh si rubah manis yang sedang mengamuk. Madara melihat tingkah naruto terkekeh.

"kau menarik aku jadi ingin memilikimu"ucap madara

...

**Kedai** **Aicream**

Naruto mengelah nafas berat, dia hanya bisa meratapi nasib sialnya. Pertama dia harus berurusan dengan pria paling menyebalkan, ingin rasanya dia menonjok mukanya. Dan Kedua dia harus berurusan pada bocah yang waktu itu dia temui dan membuat drama kolasol lagi dan yang Ketiga besok dia harus bertemu lagi dengan pria sialan itu.

***Flashback***

Naruto POV

A_ku kesal dengan tingkah madara si duda sialan kurang belaian itu membuat emosi naik terus jangan sampai dia ikut keriput nanti di sangka jodoh. Kata orang kan jodoh mukanya mirip ahhh engak mau!_

_Aku memutuskan pergi ketaman untuk menenagkan fikiran gitu. Kayanya suasana taman sangat enak mumpung sepi bukan hari libur. __Sesampai ditaman aku menikmati suasanya yang tenang, sejuk dan teduh hingga membuat ku ingin berlama-lama._

_Plukkk_

_Kakinya berasa dipeluk oleh seseorang aku melirik kebawah melihat siapa orang itu._

_"kau!"_

_"hi, mommy kita bertemu lagi"ucap bocah itu tak lain izuna_ yang tersenyun lebar

_Aku_ _hanya_ _sweetdrop lalu sadar ada kata mommy terselip diucapnya._

_"nee-chan. Izuna"koreksiku_

_"moo aku inginnya memanggil mommy"ucap izuna_

_"__**nee**__-__**chan**__, bukannya nee-chan udah bilang"ucapku __Izuna mulai berkaca-kaca dan_

_'kok perasaanku enggak enak ya?'innerku lalu aku tersadar_

_'ohh shitt jangan drama lagi'innerku melihat izuna mulai berkaca-kaca dan_

_"hiskkkkk..."tangisnya mulai terdengar membuat bebeapa orang disekitarnya memperhatikan kami_

_'bocah itu'innerku buru-buru mengendong izuna ya walau pun sedikit berat. Semoga aja aku tidak bertambah pendek lagi. Di__a menyembunyikan wajahnya dileherku dan menangis terseduh-seduh membuatku tak tega juga sih._

_"iyaa..iyaa kau menang. Panggil aku mommy sesukamu"ucapku mengalah_

_"sungguh?"_

_"iyaa"_

_"mommy tak bohongkan?"_

_"tidak"_

_"serius?"_

_"iyaa"_

_Izuna lalu menjauhkan wajah dileherku dia memandang wajahku dengan wajah berseri._

_"yohss ayo kita kedai ice cream mommy, izuna mau ice cream"ucap izuna senang_

_"kau ini lucu ya, tadi nangis sekarang ketawa"ucapku_

_"siapa yang menangis?"tanya izuna_

_"kau bocah manis"ucapku mencubit pipinya pelan_

_"ohhh itu tadi hanya acting mom, keren kan"ucap izuna menyengir lebar membuat ku melebarkan mulut tak percaya_

'what the hell! Gue di kadalin lagi'innerku

_"siapa yang mengajarimu?"_

_"nenek miko yang mengajariku, mommy"ucap izuna_

_"heh?"_

_"katanya nenek miko suka melakukanya jika kakek fuga tidak menuruti keinginanya"ucap izuna_

_Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala_

_"ayo mommy"rengek izuna_

_"baiklah-baiklah"ucapku mengalah_

***Flashbak** **End***

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah izuna yang mengemaskan.

"izuna, klo sudah nee-chan antarkan pulang. Dimana rumahmu?"tanya naruto

"mommy bukan nee-chan mom"ucap izuna

Naruto hanya bisa mengelah nafas "iya mommy"ucap naruto mencoba tersenyum walaupun agak aneh dengan ucapan tersebut.

"mommy gendong aku"ucap izuna

"tidak kau berat"ucap naruto

"izuna tidak berat mommy, kata nenek izuna lagi masa pertumbuhan"ucap izuna cemberut

"tuan muda"panggil pria memakai cadar gitu dari kejauhan

"owhh kakazu-san"ucap izuna

"kau mengenalnya?"tanya naruto

"tentu saja dia supirku"ucap izuna

"ywdh kau pulang dengan supirmu sana"ucap naruto ingin menurunkan izuna dari gendongnya

"tidak mau, izuna mau sama mommy" rengek izuna memeluk erat naruto dia tidak ingin melepaskanya

"lain kali saja"ucap naruto

"tidak mau"izuna menggeleng sambil mengumpet dileher naruto

Naruto mengelah nafas dengan tingkah izuna "kau bisa main ke apartemnt ku"ucap naruto

"serius?"tanya izuna

"iya"ucap naruto

Izuna luluh dia turun, naruto mengandeng tangannya. Pria paruh baya datang dia membungkukan tubuhnya.

"tuan muda, ayo pulang. Nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda"ucap kakazu

"hn" sifat dingin khas uchiha keluar membuat naruto aneh sendiri.

"jaa nee"ucap naruto izuna tersenyum dia mencium pipi naruto membuat naruto sedikit kaget

Izuna yang merona lalu buru-buru masuk kedalam mobil. Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lucunya

"dasar anak itu"

...


End file.
